Episode 3305 (15th November 1991)
Plot Ivy is too upset to work. She tells only Vera that Don has walked out. Julie is relieved that Don didn't leave Ivy for her. Alec joins the cruise without telling Bet. Des asks Lynette Campion not to repeat what he told her about Steph and the emotional turmoil he's been through in court as it's private. Lynette insists as she has to defend him. She asks the court to see that Des has lost everything and the fire was symbolic of the fire in his heart. Alec drops hints to Bet that he'd like a break from the Rovers. She thinks he's planning a holiday for them both. Des is given a conditional discharge for twelve months and is told to have the wreck removed. He invites Lynette out to celebrate. Martin drops Nicky off at No.5 for tea only for Ivy to put him off, having clearly forgotten that he was visiting. Alec prepares to tell Bet he's on the cruise but chickens out when she talks about possible holiday destinations. She's livid when he tells her it's a bad time to go away because of his commitments. Kevin feels that explaining the books to Emily takes more time than doing them himself. Mike tells him that he's free to sack her. Gail tries to find out what's wrong with Ivy but is told to mind her own business. Des makes a boat out of paper for Lynette and sets fire to it on the Wiltons' pond. She thinks that he's romantic and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson (Credited as "Nicky Tilsley") *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Julie Dewhurst - Su Elliot *Lynette Campion - Colette Stevenson *Chairman of Magistrates - Brian Baines Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Jim's Cafe *Julie Dewhurst's flat, Park Road - Living room *Unknown Magistrates Court - Waiting area and courtroom Notes *In the final moments of the episode's last scene, the background music playing in Des Barnes' house swells to dominate the soundtrack as he kisses Lynette Campion, and continues to play over the first nine seconds of the closing titles. The track heard is Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me, performed by Oleta Adams. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Des goes to court charged with polluting the waterways. And Gail offers the hand of friendship to Ivy. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,890,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 10th June 2003 was cut down for timing reasons, omitting a scene of 45" length in Part Two where Martin Platt calls into Jim's Cafe to report on Ivy's strange behaviour and Gail decides to call round to No.5. The ITV3 repeat on 8th March 2019 contained the same edit. Alma Sedgewick does not appear elsewhere in the episode. Notable dialogue Gail Platt (to Ivy Brennan): "...Maybe he's got like the rest of us... sick and tired of you finding fault with the rest of the world - and everybody in it." Category:1991 episodes